


You Only Get One

by TheDreadGhost



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreadGhost/pseuds/TheDreadGhost
Summary: Sunset Shimmer needs to keep Adagio Dazzle company after she had A 'Terrible Accident'. On top of that, her friends abandoned them so Sunset tries not to lose her mind while keeping her company.





	You Only Get One

The two-sided doors slammed against the walls with full force. As the obstacle was cleared, a young teenage girl stepped in with a dash. Pausing for a moment, she tried to catch her breathes with loud gasps. Her face was overwhelmed with drops of sweats from the long marathon she just ran. Panic filled her cyan eyes as they shifted lefts and rights, desperately trying to locate the receptionist.

She eventually spotted her, sitting behind the desk not ten feet away from her. She took one last breath and quickly made her way towards Her. She managed to calm down along the way though fear was still hovering around her eyes. She collected herself as she reached the desk before speaking "Hi. I'm looking for room 39 please."

"Down the hallway, third door to the right." The receptionist replied.

"Thanks." She impatiently walked through the endless hallway without slowing down. She tried to run, but her tired legs wouldn't allow her to. She could feel her exhausted body would drop in any second, but she fought the urges and kept on going. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached her destination. She stood in front of the room and opened the door without hesitating.

Once the door was opened, her eyes grew in fear at the scene. In front of her stood her six friends all sounding the bed. Also among them stood Aria and Sonata, the former sirens. Moreover, on the bed laid Adagio. A bag of IV attached to her arm, bandages wrapped around her leg as it was held from the ceiling. But what was the most noticeable was the cranky look she was giving Sunset now, a really cranky look.

"Finally! Where have you been?" Adagio scowled the moment her eyes spotted her.

It didn't take long for the rest of the girls to notice her too. Their expressions were filled with annoyance and bitter. Even after seeing Sunset's state, they still kept their expressions with only showing a slight bit of concern.

"What happened?" Sunset asked, rushing towards the bed. "Fluttershy made it sound like an emergency! As if she was hit by a car?"

They quickly caught on with the concern and worry in her tone.

"What? No!" Aria told her as she tried to calm her down. "It was just a simple soccer accident."

"Says you! "Adagio suddenly blurted." As I can see your leg is perfectly fine."

The room was quickly filled with groans.

"Ugh! For the last time. I'm sorry." Aria made sound it more like a whine than an apology.

"Why are you apologizing? If anything she is the one who should be apologizing!" Adagio angrily pointed at Rainbow Dash.

"Me!" Rainbow Dash defended herself. "I did warn you!"

"No, you didn't," Adagio argued back.

"Yes, I did".

"No, you..."

"ENOUGH!" Sunset Shimmer shouted as she could feel a headache roaming her head. She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to calm down. "Now, I need to know exactly what happened". However, before either Rainbow or Adagio spoke, she raised her hand and stopped them instantly. "Not you two." She turned her gaze at Applejack "Applejack, you do the explaining".

The cowgirl pointed to herself with a surprised look. "Me?" In addition, Sunset nodded. "Well..." As she began explaining.

* * *

We begin with a sunny day at Canterlot High. It was after school hours, so we move to the soccer field, Located behind the school where the whole accident happened.

At soccer field, with Rainbow Dash Aria and Sonata in the field, and Adagio, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, And Fluttershy on the benches.

"Come On Applejack. We need a fourth player." Rainbow Dash encouraged and pleaded her friend. "And I'm not saying that because I need help. I can beat both them all by myself".

Applejack rolled her eyes and rejected the offer without a second thought "No Thanks. Ya literally remove the fun from the word 'Fun'."

"But Applejack!" Pinkie Pie interjected. "If you remove the fun from the word fun, then you wouldn't have any words left."

"Come on, that's not true," Rainbow said, kicking the ball over the top of her neck. "What about you Adagio?"

Adagio lifted her face off her book and looked at Rainbow Dash, who was trying to balance the ball on the top of her neck. "Yeah, right." She sarcastically replied. "As if I would waste my time on some childish and stupid game like this." She then returned her attention back to her book.

"Are you sure?" Sonata questioned, raising an eyebrow. "We do often go to the arcade and play laser tags. And you seem to enjoy them a lot." She playful cooed. Letting her heavy lean down, she landed on Aria's shoulder, causing the girl to let out a yelp. "Especially you Aria." she giggled and poked her nose with a smile.

Aria grunted in annoyance and she tried to shake her off. "Have you ever considered the fact that I really hate you. And I, one day, want to shoot you for real!" Seeing how she failed in doing it nicely, she pushed her away.

To her unsurprising, Sonata didn't seem to mind and only laughed it off. "I know you don't mean that." She sang.

Aria sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you say? Are you in or out?" Rainbow called again.

"I think you already got my answer." She responded without taking her attention from her book.

"What are you? A chicken?" Rainbow's ego kicked in with full awareness that she was hitting a few nerves.

The book slowly dropped from Adagio's hands. With nothing but anger, she glared at Rainbow. "Nobody calls me chicken." She got up from her seat and stomped towards Dash until she was merely inches away from her face. "Let's play." She hissed and snatched the ball away from her hands.

* * *

"What's really funny is how she managed to break her leg from the first kick." Aria mentioned.

"I don't know if that counted as a kick." Pinkie corrected while remembering the incident. "I mean, she was about to hit the ball but Dash tackled her before she was able to. So that doesn't count as a kick".

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Aria smirking while remembering the incident correctly.

"Hello! Hospital! Bed! Broken leg!" Adagio exclaimed as she tried to lead the attention away from her humiliation. "Could you please stop making this about yourselves for one second?"

"We have." Rarity spoke in an annoyed tone. "We have been listening to complain and whine for the past hour." She reminded her. "The only reason we took that kind of pain was because we were waiting for Sunset."

Faster than a speeding bullet, the last sentence everyone.

Rainbow Dash was the first to spoke up, "Well, it was nice to see that you were okay. Get well soon!" She quickly headed towards the exit while dragging Pinkie Pie with her. "Come on Pinkie. We're getting out of here."

"Bye Dagi! I'll make sure to throw a party for you!" She yelled across the hall.

"Come back here! You still owe me an apology!" Adagio angrily called. She tried to get up from the bed and go after her, but she was stuck and in pain. It didn't matter because, by the time she gave up, Rainbow Dash was gone.

Not long after, Applejack and Rarity followed them behind without saying anything.

With a load of disappointment, she rested her back on the bed again, swimming in her sorrow. She turned her head towards the two remaining sirens and said. "Surely you two are planning to stay, right?" There was a small obvious hint of sadness in her voice.

"Uh... Of course, we are." Aria nervously chuckled, sneaking her hand next to Sonata's. "But first we need to visit the ladies room." She rushed outside the door dragging Sonata with her.

After a few moments of silence, Sunset broke it by "They're not coming back, are they?"

"You think," Adagio replied with another cranky tone.

"I'll stay here with you. If you would like?" Fluttershy, the last remaining one said.

"That's very kind of you Fluttershy, but I think the animal shelter needs your attention." Sunset kindly inquired. Adagio didn't even bother to argue.

"Oh... Um... Are you sure?" Sunset replied by smiling and nodding her head. "Okay, if you think so. Hope you get well soon." She said to Adagio before finally leaving.

Sunset watched her, as she exited the room.

"All I ever wanted was to peacefully read and finish my book. Dear Celestia! Was that too much to ask for!"Adagio whined.

Sunset watched Adagio roaming in pain, both emotionally and physically. A frown covered her lips. She slowly walked next to the bed, staring down at her with nothing but concern.

"How are you holding up?" It was a stupid question to ask, but Sunset tried to keep Adagio's mind out of misery thoughts.

"What is this? Stupid question day? I have a broken leg! Get it through your thick skull!" She scowled, almost insulting her. The second the words escaped her mouth, she covered it up. She didn't know why she even dared to say those hurtful words at the only person who was willing to help her.

Sunset felt a shard breaking in her heart. This was the first time she was seeing this side of Adagio. She crossed her arms and angrily replied: "If you are going to keep up with that attitude, Then have fun in your misery." She couldn't believe what she was saying.

Every muscle in her body froze as heard Adagio desperate pleads, "No! Please don't leave me, I'm begging you." She could've sworn that the siren was about to cry.

She could feel a heavy lump forming in her throat. If it wasn't for the fact that she was too tired, Sunset would've cried instantly. "'I... I won't" She consoled her, in a kind but shaky tone.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to insult you." Adagio tried to fight the tears.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean to." Sunset gave her a small but warm smile. She placed her hand on the top of hers and held it. "I'm not leaving you, alright."

Adagio felt her warm hand rubbing against hers and held her hand tighter. She was feeling much better than earlier. She would even dare to smile as the warmth of Sunset's hand traveled into hers.

"You did mention a book you were reading," Sunset said while still smiling.

Adagio raised her head in surprise. "Forget it. They probably left it back at the school." She looked up at the ceiling with a sad sigh.

"Well, maybe I can find a copy of it at the bookstore of the hospital," Sunset suggested.

Adagio never thought about that. Since it was the first time she had been in a hospital. She couldn't help but to smile even more at Sunset, she knew the solution to every problem.

"A Clockwork Orange. That's the name of the book." She told her.

Sunset raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a confused look. "A Clockwork Orange? Can't you read something like 'Pride and Prejudice', just like a normal person." Adagio cocked her an eyebrow, which was enough to win the argument before it was even started. "Never mind. I'll be right back." She got up and left her in the empty room all by herself.

Silence, nothing but silence.

Then suddenly...

Adagio's injured leg started tingling. "Great, now I have an itch on my leg." She tried to reach for it but failed. The itch started to annoy her, but she tried her best to ignore it.

After twenty minutes, Sunset finally returned with the book. "Where have you been!?" Adagio demanded. "You said you'll be right back and It's been twenty minutes. And I know that because I sang a hundred bottles like ten times."

Sunset rolled her eyes with an annoyed groan. "Well, excuse me. It wasn't easy finding a book that's about ultra-violet since it's... What's the word... 'Inappropriate' for patients who are here because of the violence in the first place!" she responded, raising her tone at the end. She dragged her exhausted body nest to the bed and handed her the book.

Adagio eyed the book carefully and finally smiled "Yup. That is the one!" Then she handed it back to her "Read it to me."

Sunset raised a confusing eyebrow "Adagio have a broken leg, you're not blind."

"And your point is..." Adagio said, waiting for a real answer.

Sunset sighed again and decided not to push the conversation any further. She walked to the other side of the room only to be interrupted by Adagio. "Where are you going?"

She turned her head and pointed at the lonely chair sitting at the end of the room. "There's a chair over there."

"Yeah, but the bed is over here." She patted on an empty space beside her.

Sunset signed again and muttered, "Of course it is."

Adagio moved a bit to the edge of the bed so Sunset could properly lay down next to her.

Sunset slowly laid down, carefully making sure she wouldn't push her off the bed or disturb her injured leg. The bed wasn't too big to hold both of them, but comparing to what Adagio usually make her sleep on, this was a huge improvement. Sunset opened the book, but before she could start, she glared at Adagio and warned her "No funny business!"

"Define funny." Adagio ran her fingers around her neck, and to the other side.

The sun sat down on the horizon as the bright color of orange shined on the city. Sunset finally finished reading the book to Adagio so now she could finally close it.

"Well... That was something." Sunset couldn't find the right words to describe what she just read.

"Told you that you would like it," Adagio said as she laid her head on Sunset's shoulder.

"I guess I... did?" Still nothing.

Silence.

"Sunset?" Adagio asked in a low sorrowful tone.

"Hm?" Sunset looked back at her. Noticing the bitter expression, she could feel her heart sinking down.

"Am I still a bad person" Adagio sadly asked.

"What?" Sunset's mind couldn't accept what she was hearing.

"Everyone left me here, Even Aria and Sonata." Adagio began, gripping Sunset's jacket tighter. "And that was just from a broken leg. What if it was something more serious? " She lifted her head and looked into Sunset's eyes.

Her heart sudden;y skipped a beat. Seeing her devastated like this was no diffident than her being the same. "Adagio..." She began and stroke her cheek. "You're not a bad person. It's just that the girls aren't used to your company as I am." Smiling at the edge of her lips, she went on "I know that you're trying your best to prove it, but you should also stop shouting and whining at others". Using her thumb, she wiped her tear before even leaving her eye.

Adagio swallowed her sorrowed and looked away to hide her tears. "I... I guess you're right."

Seeing her all crushed like that hurt Sunset a lot. She gently turned her around and looked her in the eyes "Hey, I stayed with you, didn't I?" She smiled as tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, But you're my girlfriend. You'll always stay with me." she smiled back, thinking about what would've happened in her life if she never met Sunset.

"Of course I will." She leaned closer to her, as did Adagio. "I'll always be with you."

Still locking eyes with each other, they leaned closer. Their heartbeats skyrocketed off their chest. Feeling the low hot air on each other's lips, they closed their eyes and locked the kiss.

**Knock. Knock.**

Their eyes widened in panic and they quickly pulled their distance away.

Sunset looked towards the door with a heavy blush covering her cheeks. There she found a nurse standing by the door. She also had blush covering her face, but it was due to the embarrassment.

Refusing to look at them, she stated. "I'm horribly sorry for the interruption. I just came to tell you that visiting hours will be over soon."

"U-Uh... Yeah, t-thanks." Sunset managed to say while covering her blush. The nurse nodded and quickly left them alone again.

For a full minute, none of them muttered a word.

Sunset saw the need in addressing the situation and announced "I have to go. I'm really sorry." she awkwardly crawled off the bed, carefully. Before she could leave, she noticed the sadness on the other girl's face once again.

She tried to speak, but Adagio quickly interrupted her "It's okay, I understand." She had a small smile on her lips. Sunset returned the smile.

But before she could leave Adagio called her "Before you go. Can you do me one favor."She requested.

Sunset stopped and looked at her, waiting for the favor.

Adagio waved her hand, telling her to get closer. Sunset did as she was requested and leaned closer so Adagio was able to whisper in her ear.

She whispered something that caused her eyes to pop up "WHAT!?" She quickly exclaimed.

"Come on Sunset. You got to do it." Adagio begged.

"No, I can't do that." Sunset tried to argue.

"Please!" Adagio kept on begging. She widened her eyes and stuck her bottom lip.

"I can't believe what you're asking me to do." Sunset closed her eye and pinched the bridge of her nose thinking about what Adagio just requested. She tried to go against it, but it was hard due to the moaning and whimpering until she couldn't take it and gave up. "Alright, I'll do it. But you owe me."

Adagio smiled from out of joy and replied with "Thank you very much. And I know exactly how to repay you". Her voice toned down into slow mere whispers, there was also a seductive tone in her voice. "You and me. On your bed in a quiet night. As you're topless I move my hand around your shoulders and..."

Sunset's eye widened and a blush covered her cheeks "NO!"

Adagio got confused and chuckled lightly. "I was gonna say give you a massage."

"Oh."

"Then I get my hands wet with some oil and start to..." She continued with the same slutty tone.

"One more word and I won't do it." Sunset threatened.

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding." Adagio laughed and held her hands in defense.

Sunset sighed her tired mouth once again. Truly, Adagio will always be Adagio. Then again, that was one of the reasons she fell for her in the first place. Sunset walked out of the room, but before she closed the door, she turned around and smiled warmly, "I hope you get well soon."

 _Oh, I was cured all right_ Adagio announced in her head and wore a dark smirk.

* * *

**Ding, Dong.**

"Hold on. I'm coming" a voice said from the other side of the house. The door soon opened as Rainbow Dash stood on the other side. "Yes?" She greeted, but to no one. It took her seconds to notice the flaming paper that was sitting in front of her doorsteps. Quickly and without thinking, she starts to stomp on it to put out the flame. The flame quickly dies but it is far from over. She notices what seems like a pile of mud resting inside the bag and on her shoe. "OH, COME ON!"

It was no mud.


End file.
